


Decadent Prototype

by Engelbert Trollfuss (engelberttrollfuss)



Series: Decadent and Slave [3]
Category: Ookami to Koushinryou | Spice and Wolf
Genre: Anal Sex, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Dominance, F/F, F/M, Foot Fetish, MILFs, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Shoe Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21597958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engelberttrollfuss/pseuds/Engelbert%20Trollfuss
Summary: The original version of my fic "Decadent and Slave", first published four years ago, following the anime storyline. Starring Nora, Diana, Helena, Merta, Eve, Chloe, and Holo
Relationships: Chloe/Kraft Lawrence, Diane Rubens/Kraft Lawrence, Eve Boland/Kraft Lawrence, Helena/Kraft Lawrence, Holo/Kraft Lawrence, Merta/Kraft Lawrence, nora arendt/kraft Lawrence
Series: Decadent and Slave [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/800640
Kudos: 1





	Decadent Prototype

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first ever fic I ever published. Based on the Spice and Wolf anime, it focuses on only seven girls. It became the basis for the more extensive Spice and Wolf fics I've published since.
> 
> That said, there's something about the briefness and tightness of this version that I can't get over, so instead of deleting it, I've decided to publish it in a lightly edited form (had to rewrite the Merta scene because it was gone).
> 
> This version of the fic begins during the events of the OVA, which itself takes place between seasons 1 and 2.

**This was the first ever fic I ever published. Based on the Spice and Wolf anime, it focuses on only seven girls. It became the basis for the more extensive Spice and Wolf fics I've published since.**

**That said, there's something about the briefness and tightness of this version that I can't get over, so instead of deleting it, I've decided to publish it in a lightly edited form (had to rewrite the Merta scene because it was gone).**

**This version of the fic begins during the events of the OVA, which itself takes place between seasons 1 and 2.**

* * *

Nora gripped Lawrence by the shaft, holding him between her toes as she started rubbing him with her feet. Nora was currently lying naked on her stomach in a bed in an inn. Her round, juicy toes dangled, ripe and pink, like delectable berries, from her full, red soles. All ten of her toes now grabbed Lawrence's member, tugging at it greedily until Lawrence came.

Lawrence grabbed Nora's feet and shoved them into his face, poisoning himself with their seductive stench, as he began to fuck her. Nora clung onto the bed and fucked Lawrence back, thrusting until they both came all over the sheets.

It had begun when Lawrence and Holo had run into Nora again in town. Sometime after they decided to have dinner together, when Holo wasn't there, Nora had nervously given Lawrence a kiss on the cheek. Lawrence responded by inviting her back up into his room at the inn. And now Lawrence was balls deep inside Nora.

Nora finished Lawrence off by sucking his cock, kneeling tamely in front of him as he nutted on her face.

"What the hell is going on here!?" Holo strutted in with an extremely haughty look on her face. "Is _this_ the real reason you asked me about bringing the shepherd girl with us?"

"What? No, of course not! Nora is a sweet, sweet girl, and she could really use our help, so I thought it would be good for her to travel along with us."

Nora blushed. She queefed in embarrassment, and a thick gob of cum escaped her pussy.

Holo tried to fight off the dirty thoughts in her own head. Instead, she simply turned her back on the two.

"Remember, you're still sleeping on the floor, shepherd girl!"

Nora and Lawrence watched Holo slam the door to their room. Nora stared at Lawrence and then began to masturbate on the bed that Holo was still planning on sleeping in.

…

"Hey, Holo? You seem kind of angry."

"I'm not angry."

Lawrence stared back at the wagon, where Nora was forced to sit during their travels. "Are you mad that I decided to bring Nora along after all?"

"Lawrence, you can do whoever you want. We're just business partners. I bail you out from your mistakes, and you get yourself into more mistakes. That's how it works."

"Are you implying that me fucking Nora is a mistake?"

"Possibly. Time will tell."

"I don't think it is."

"Again, time will tell." Then, with a mischievous grin, Holo raised her nose up high. "Just remember, I'm perfectly within my rights to find a nice, cute boy, too."

"I agree. That seems fair."

Holo was a little annoyed that Lawrence didn't have a more dramatic reaction. She sighed and slumped down beside Lawrence.

"Still, I guess this means when we get to Kumersun, I can go ahead and hire some prostitutes."

Holo's ears perked up. She suddenly lighted on Lawrence, pounding on his chest and grabbing at his arm. "NO PROSTITUTES! I know you, you'd get the expensive ones! You'd drain the money we have within days! _No. Prostitutes!_ "

Lawrence laughed sheepishly as Holo continued to hit him and scream. Nora watched out the corner of her eye. As Holo was distracted, she climbed out of the wagon to which she had been confined and got on top of Lawrence's lap. Ignoring Holo's cry of shock, Nora undid Lawrence's pants and started rubbing him between her legs.

"W-What? I thought I told you to stay in the back, Nora! What are you two doing!? Nushio, you're supposed to be driving!"

Nora took off her shirt and climbed on top of Lawrence's crotch. Lawrence lost himself, and in a fit of passion, flung the reins at Holo as he threw himself at the seductive little waif who had stolen his heart and his cock. Holo began to stammer something. Then, trying to ignore the flood in her own dress, the flood that was already trickling out her swollen lips and into her butthole, Holo turned her attention angrily onto the road.

…

As it turns out, Holo really did get herself a boy. That Amarti boy, an upstart little ass whose balls had probably just descended, who was earning his fortune through…pyrite. Now, in order to beat all the other merchants in town on the…pyrite bubble, Lawrence now found himself in the house of a random recluse in the poor part of town, in the middle of night. He didn't have a particularly great feeling about this.

"I'm sorry, Lawrence-san. I can't provide any more pyrite than that. An unnamed client has bought up the rest."

"Can you please negotiate with them about their stock of…pyrite?"

"I can try. I can't promise it'll work, though."

"Thank you, Diana."

Lawrence didn't particularly mind being in a recluse's house in the poor part of town in the middle of the night anymore. Diana was very beautiful. She had long, black hair and sharp blue eyes. Her skin was pale, with almost a violet glow that dazzled in the moonlight. Her long, flowing robe could barely hide her lovely, curvy body—her large breasts and ass pressed tightly against the fabric.

"I'm really glad for your help, Diana. I hope I can see you again."

"Yes, of course. I hope next time I can provide some better news about that pyrite."

"Yes, but I really don't want to talk about…pyrite the next time I see you again."

"Oh…is that so? Well, what do you want to talk about, then?"

"Diana, you're very lovely. You have mesmerizing blue eyes; fragrant long, black hair; entrancing pale skin; and nice, thick curves."

"What are you saying, Lawrence?"

"I'm saying the way your giant tits and huge ass grind against your robe is making my cock hard."

Diana stomped angrily up next to Lawrence. "Well, I never! To imagine such a sexy young man like you could be so vulgar!"

Diana slapped Lawrence and then started to kiss him as she handled him under his pants. "Such an impertinent boy! I bet you've been fantasizing about rubbing my enormous breasts against your cock. Or having me suck your balls while you nut all over my whore face! Or maybe you've just fantasized about fucking me in the ass."

Lawrence came in Diana's hands. Diana sighed.

"You got some on my robes. Now I have to take them off!"

Diana took off her robe. Underneath, she was completely naked, without any undergarments at all. Her sexy body glowed in the moonlight. Her breasts glimmered with sweat, her large, dark nipples almost violet in the dim light, and her pussy was lined with thick black fur. Her shapely thighs were already sticky. Diana turned around and showed off her smooth, flawless back and her two gargantuan ass cheeks, which had been tightly constrained by the fabric, but which now bounced freely with a girlish spring every time Diana so much as took a step.

Lawrence stepped toward Diana with his cock out. He took her by the waist and flipped her over on the floor. With her sexy little face shoved to the ground, Lawrence began to fuck her from behind until he nutted inside her tight little womb, and began the far better part—taking Diana directly in her fresh, white ass.

"Ohh…ooohhh…AAHHH-OOOHHHHHH-UUUUGGGGHHHH-FUCK-FUCK-FUCKFUCKFUCKFUCKFUCK-SNNOOOOOORRRTTTTT!"

Lawrence shoved his fat cock deep inside Diana's ass. He could feel her tighten around him as he pummeled her thick, tight shit hole.

"FUCK ME, LAWRENCE! TURN MY BITCH WHORE ASS INSIDE OUT! PUNISH ME FOR WANTING YOUR FAT COCK UP MY ASS!"

Lawrence continued several times inside Diana's ass. Entranced by her delicate, bouncing cheeks, he kept going until he had properly stuffed her. Only then did he begin to fuck Diana's face. Diana got up carefully, her body shaking as she tried to control her quivering hole. She knelt down on the ground and allowed Lawrence to cover her lips with his groin.

"Nice and stuffed, just like a turkey. Now we just need the glazing."

Lawrence pushed Diana down onto the floor and began to fuck her breasts. They were soft, as expected of ones so impressive a size, but also firm and springy. Lawrence caressed Diana's erect nipples, and he came quickly all over Diana's face.

Finally, Lawrence got up and began to jack off to his handiwork. He admired Diane's beautiful lips, which were now laid thick with his seed and curled in a lustful smile. His thick, wiry pubes were stuck to all three of Diana's lovely holes. And with one final orgasm, he came all over her pubes, mixing the cum with his dick until her bush was a thick, hardened mess of hair and jizz.

"Diana, would you mind if I stayed the night here?"

Diana smiled, and got close to Lawrence. She gave him a kiss on the cheek, then turned around and farted all of his cum out. It began to dribble down her legs, and Diana mashed it together until it formed a thick, smelly mix all over her cunt and thighs. Taking the hint, Lawrence flopped down naked on Diana's bed as Diana placed her lips at Lawrence's legs, obediently worshipping him until he fell asleep.

…

"I'm kind of disappointed that you didn't see it coming, nushio. But you have to admit, it was a pretty cunning move. Amarti was so focused on you that he didn't notice me tanking the pyrite market."

"Yeah, it was definitely well-done, Holo."

"Of course it was."

Holo grabbed Lawrence by the arm. She was in a much better mood now that she got to goad over Lawrence. She began humming and skipping the entire way back to the inn, all the way up to the door to their room.

"Ah, you're finally here, Kraft Lawrence."

Diana was perched on the bed, glancing at Lawrence with a comely smile. Holo stared at Diana and realized what was going on.

"Did you…you two…Are you…Oh, my God, I can't believe this!"

"Um, Lawrence…" said Diana. "I remember what you said about traveling. If you remember me mentioning that I collect stories and myths from other lands, it would be wonderful if you'd let me come along with you and…"

"Oh, shut the hell up! You just want to bone him, don't you? Do what you want, nushio, I'm still taking the bed this time!" Holo stomped out and slammed the door.

…

Holo now drove the wagon instead of Lawrence. She was in a foul mood that had absolutely nothing to do with the fact that, indeed, Lawrence had let Diana in their group. Holo tried to ignore the sight to her left, but it was really hard.

Diana and Nora were both on the floor of the wagon, sucking on Lawrence's cock. The two girls spread their mouths wide open and looked up at Lawrence as he freely chose between both girls. The two both stared at Lawrence reverently, accepting his cock with a respectful moan.

Lawrence pulled out of Diana's cunt-mouth, which clung onto his tip even as he pulled out, and nutted all over both girls.

Nora and Diana both stood up and pulled up their skirts. They began to masturbate in sync for Lawrence, cumming all over him. Lawrence grabbed both girls by their asses and kissed them on their pubic bushes before giving both girls a firm spanking. Holo ignored the giant damp spot in her pants and turned her attention back again to the front of the wagon.


End file.
